


Metamorphosis

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s02e13 Surprise, Episode: s02e22 Becoming Part 2, Episode: s03e03 Faith, F/M, Hope & Trick, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was jewelry.</p></blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

Although it had never been his fault, Angel had broken her three different times and each time, she had emerged newly made.

The first time, when he lost his soul, she had lost her innocence and was a child no longer.

The second time, when she pushed her sword though his flesh and murdered him, she had lost Buffy and let the slayer inside her emerge victorious.

And now, as she lay his promise upon the cold stone floor, her past no longer allowed to inform her present, she was forced to finally acknowledge that she would always stand alone.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was jewelry.


End file.
